purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivienne Clarke
Vivienne Clarke (born Viviana Cárdenas) was a Pureblood Vampire and a main character in The Pureblood Legacies. She was one of the major antagonists throughout the series. Early Life In this section, "Vivienne Clarke" will be referred to as "Viviana Cárdenas", her birth name. Viviana Cárdenas was born to an unknown vampire couple on June 5, 1553 in Granada, Spain. Immediately after she was born, her parents had a witch cast the impediment spell on her in order to delay her evolution. When she was eighteen, Viviana came home to find her parents murdered. With nothing keeping her there, she left Granada. After a year of instability, Viviana settled down in a small village and met a local named Tomás with whom she became enamored. However, this feeling immediately ceased after he forced himself onto her one night. Viviana then cut all ties with Tomás, now afraid of him after what he'd done to her. Viviana soon discovered that she was pregnant as a result of the assault and left town. On August 10, 1574 in Seville, Viviana gave birth to a boy, but shortly after doing so, she quickly bled to death. As a result of her parish, her son was sent away to live with another family. When Viviana came back to life, she immediately demanded to know where her son was. Due to shock and fear at Viviana's sentience, the doctors on hand did not respond. Out of anger, Vivana accidentally killed one of the doctors, and upon seeing the blood, became overwhelmed by bloodlust and killed all of the doctors. With no leads as to where her son could be, a devastated and enraged Viviana left town with one thing in mind: finding Tomás and killing him as revenge for all of the pain and suffering he'd caused her. Later that year, Viviana found him and killed him. Following this, Viviana left Spain and traveled throughout Europe for nearly a decade and a half before returning under the alias Vivienne Clarke, where she volunteered as a nurse during the Siege of Barcelona as the role would garner access to more blood. This position would introduce her to Zane and Louis Chevalier, who were brought in following injuries. Viviana was unaware of her parent's supernatural nature. Sometime during the 1800s, Vivienne was captured by Retrievers and taken to the Regiment. When it was learned she was not a Descendant of theirs, they had planned to kill her as they had with all Purebloods who were not their Descendants. Vivienne, fearing death, vowed that if they spare her, she would work as a Retriever for them. The Vasile then let her go on these terms. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= Vivienne |-|Killer Instinct= Vivienne |-|Midnight Fury= Vivienne is eventually killed by Marina Hillcrest after betraying her. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Vivienne' is a feminine name of Latin origin that means "lively". From the Latin vivius. Last *'Clarke' is a surname of English and Irish origin that means "clerk" or "scribe". It is derived from the Latin claricus. **'Cárdenas' is a surname of Spanish origin that means "thistle". It is derived from the Latin carduus. Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Natalia/Natalie. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Pureblood Vampires Category:Destroyed Category:Cárdenas Family Category:Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts